zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk of Doom
Plot When Zim gets annoyed by GIR’s inept nature for the last time, he finally gets around to upgrading GIR’s guidance technology and wishes to test its capability. Initial tests look good, so Zim wants to take GIR into the city to test and see if GIR can get them safely back to their headquarters. However, when GIR purposely leaves the new guidance chip at home, Zim and GIR must find a way to get back home, despite the fact that they have very little understanding of the way the city functions. Zim tries several ingenious plans, including using a compass, riding the bus, staring at the sun, climbing to the top of a bank that was just robbed, and eventually taking a taxi and ending up even more lost than he was before. How he got home is unknown. Facts of Doom *When Zim takes his seat on the bus and looks at the baby, the baby looks a lot like Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. This was mentioned in the audio commentary on the Invader Zim Volume One DVD during the episode. *When Zim and GIR crash into the dumpster, the dog that is seen running away makes the sound of a cat. *The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader Zim font. *This episode originally had a different ending, with the taxi arriving at a sign that said "Welcome to Mexico". Nickelodeon thought that it would be offensive to Mexicans, so they made the Zim crew change it. Jhonen Vasquez says he likes the new version better. *When Zim gets on the bus, there is a bomb under the drivers seat. It could have been a reference to the movie Speed. *When Zim and GIR are in the park, the screaming man’s sign says “Will stop screaming for food.” *When Zim winds up in Mexico a little girl tries to sell him some candy. The word 'feo' is on them. F eo is Spanish for 'ugly'. Feo can also refer to unpleasant taste. Similar to awful, as in "this tastes awful." *After burning his eyes staring into the sun, Zim sits against a building side, with a sign above him that reads "Z?" from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. It also says, "got 23?". But, after the view raises above the building and it turns night, when the view drops back to Zim, the sign has changed and the light is overhead. *At the part of the episode where Zim shakes his fist and yells “I will beat you, city!”, look at his hands. In this scene, his hands are green, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves just before that scene. *While on the bus, Zim watches Eugene Levy get in a taxi, behind Eugene there is a sign saying "Stop making babies". *Zim for once, appears empathetic, saying to GIR, "I see you understand your mistake, and me being angry will get us no closer to home." *When Zim enters the park after running from the Chihuahua, there is a darker skinned man dressed in a sparkling suite, who closely resembles Michael Jackson when he was younger, doing the moonwalk. It is not known if this was put there on purpose or if this was a random and consequental event. *In the crowd watching Zim and GIR dance is Zita, the girl that sits behind Zim in skool. *A goof is seen in the bank scene as a guard passes through the scene and is gigantic in comparison to the other guards there, this is mentioned by Jhonen in the audio commentary of the episode. *When the bus is first seen from a birds eye view, it is backing up quickly. However, when GIR is reading the ad "What about the bus?" the bus is backing up slowly. *When Gir pulles a cupcake from his hood to get it he had to have a zipper on his hood. Such a zipper does not exist. *On a store window, the words 'Space Craft' are written. *The bobble head on the Bus Lady's dashboard is Filler Bunny. *Behind Zim the second time he is on the bus is an African-American woman that was also seen in Parent Teacher Night. *First Time in the series that Dib & Gaz don't appear. *When Zim is about to sit on a bus seat for the first time, the bus lady's pupils seem to look red. Music Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special *To the City In the entire opening sequence, up to the point where Zim asks GIR to lead them home. *I'm Blind! When Zim stares at the sun too long. *Bank Robber Chase During the chase sequence with the cops. *To the Barrio *Carne Beat When Zim winds up in Carne. Quotes Zim: They've booby-trapped their sun somehow! I'll just wait til' the skin grows back on my eyeballs. Ice Cream Man: Ice cream! AHH! Somebody buy it! AHH! Ice cream! I got ice cream here! GIR: (when Zim's compass is attracted by GIR's metal body) Aww... it likes me! GIR: I don't need it! I don't need it! (runs into pole) GIR: (jumping out of his disguise) I'm naked! Officer Prambly: Hey! That's the guy! And he's back for MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! (short silence) Get him! GIR: Oh, I left that at home. Zim: You left what at home? GIR: The guidey chippy thingy. Zim: Why would you do that!? GIR: To make room for the cupcake! See Also *Walk of Doom (Transcript) *Episode 03 Credits *Walk of Doom Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography